All hell breaks loose
by Sonny-Chad-Love
Summary: What happens if one fallen angel decides to make an army and go up against the others for the biggest war? Will Nora be able to help? And what's Marcie got to do with this?


Hi :) Im Gracie, I thought about Demons one day and they are fallen angels right? So why not put them in hush, hush? So that's what this is about, a great army of 6 fallen angels against...well you'll have to read and find out ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

Prologue

"He can't sit around all day pretending he owns the place!" Sorath yelled to the other fallen angels around him. He was frustrated with all the fallen angels following Satan, who did he think he was? So what if he disobeyed god, we all did.

Asmoday spoke up. "He is right! All of us should take a stand!" Sorath nodded in approval, he would let Asmoday join the army, and he needed him.

Bune, Forneus, Gaap and Zagan all cheered and went to stand up next to Sorath and Asmoday.

Bune shook his piercing tail out behind him and all three heads of his blew fire around the trio that would take Hell to a new level, with Satan dead. 

Chapter 1-

I sat on my bed reading the bible, why you ask? I dont know, something drew me to it like I _had _to read it; something in my mind nagged me that I needed to get some information.

A knock at my window made me throw the bible on the ground and shriek. I snapped my head up to the window and saw Patch there. I sighed in relief and walked over to open the window. "You know, scaring me isn't gonna get you on my favourite list of people." I smiled and moved out of the way so he could enter.

He came in and was shaking his head, deep in thought. This was a side I have never seen of him; he was never this...scared. Actually he was never scared. Period.

"Patch, what's wrong?" I put a hand on his arm to stop his pacing. He looked up at me, his eyes were wide, he was dead pale and he was shaking. He enveloped me in a hug as if this was the last time I would ever see him again...

"Whats going on?" I demanded, not liking the idea of my guardian angel leaving me.

"Okay, Nora sit down." He commanded and looked at the bible on the floor. "Why were you reading the bible?"

"I dont know, something was taunting me like I had to read it." I answered confused as I picked the bible up and sat on my bed.

"Oh my god, he doesn't want you there to does he!" Patch fumed and looked out the window.

"Patch, what the hell is going on?"

"How much do you know about demons?" He asked, ignoring my question.

It took me by surprise his question, why would he want to know? "Um, I know a little." I said and looked at the bible in my hands.

"Do you know about Sorath?"

"Yeah, I like studying him, he has a good history." I shuddered at what I had read once, him being Adolf Hitler's personal guardian demon and advisor.

"Tell me what you know." He pleaded as he kneeled down so he was eye level with me.

"Okay, um. He rules the current energy that deals with the 'Id', of the human psyche, altered states of consciousness, thought-forms, elementals, hallucinogens, 'the unexplained, unexpected, and unknown.' –and miracles." I paused as I tried to remember what else I had learned about him. "Sorath presides over the 'unknowable mind' current of energy and is the god over the energy emitted by every sun in the universe. He also rules the centre of magnetism and the factor of life for all."

Patch nodded, urging me on for more information.

"Sorath is of the Nordic race of gods. He is tall, and his light blonde hair. And isn't his number 666? Didn't everyone think it was Satan's and that's why he holds a grudge against Satan?" I asked Patch. He nodded mutely, something in my mind clicked together.

"That's what I missed, I remember that now, how'd it go? Sorath would always sing, his death metal vocal's right? He would watch in admiration as Satan and his army would fight, that's when he first fell, he had no idea that he would have such hatred toward Satan, and that's what the Guardian Angel's weakness was right? Fallen angels singing? Like, Sorath always did? Sorath loved blood sacrifices and forced nations to perform them or he threatened that the sun would not rise the next day. He has a small solar system around his tail and he can use the planets as projectiles. He can travel through space with no trouble. He is the one that will usher in the beast for the sun he'll turn black and its number is 666."

Patch nodded and took my hands in his. "He's starting a war."


End file.
